


You Must Believe in Spring

by popmist



Series: Harvey and Lavender: Reminiscing and Moving Forward [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flower Dance (Stardew Valley), Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Meet-Cute?, Reminiscing, Stardew Valley - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, slight embarrassment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popmist/pseuds/popmist
Summary: Lavender Greene reminisces about how she met Harvey at the Flower Dance.----Title inspired by a jazz song with the same name.First Stardew fic and first fic in a long time. Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Harvey and Lavender: Reminiscing and Moving Forward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	You Must Believe in Spring

Sitting in the shade of her favorite cherry tree, Lavender Greene couldn’t imagine a more perfect day. Sun in the sky, a light breeze, her sleeping boyfriend’s head on her lap, and a dog nearby. Not a care in the world, she begins to reminisce about the past year she’s had in Pelican Town. 

Offhand, she doesn’t _quite_ remember when she first met Harvey. To be honest, she had a really bad memory. The farmer looked down at his head in her lap, the soft, brown curls of his hair splayed out slightly. He was holding onto a blue jazz she plucked out of her garden this morning ( _a jazz for my boyfriend obsessed with jazz,_ she said at the time; he snorted in response and took it graciously). 

Wait, scratch that. Yes, she does remember, and almost groans audibly at the thought. Lavender had seen him at the Egg Festival, and even introduced herself to him there. But, she didn’t talk for long, because she wanted to introduce herself to basically everyone else in the village. And, Mayor Lewis had forced Lavender into participating in the egg hunt. However, she had taken a quick liking to the doctor, quickly picking up on how sweet and caring he was in those few moments. He made an off-handed comment about scheduling an appointment for her, which is when she first saw how his beautiful green eyes lit up when he talked about his practice. But, she didn’t really count this short conversation as truly “meeting” the doctor. In her opinion, she officially met Harvey at the Flower Dance, when she made a huge fool out of herself. 

She had become fast friends with Maru, as the young scientist chatted with Lavender about technology she was beginning to set up around the farm. The farmer was starting to throw around the idea of a sprinkler system at the time, and she was really jazzed to help Lavender out with it. This meant the pair had already talked a bunch in the short time Lavender had been in Pelican Town. She felt the most comfortable around Maru, so the farmer looked for her first and foremost at the dance, mostly as a way to get comfortable. The farmer had also brought a basket of blue jazz flowers of various shades that Pierre had requested to sell during the dance. 

Maru had found her first, immediately waving her over to the group she formed with Harvey and Penny. The first thing she did, after they all greeted her, was excitedly explain the dance itself, telling her “everything you need to know” about the tradition. Lavender could feel Harvey peering down at her, thinking he was admiring what was in the basket she had brought (later, after they had started dating, he told Lavender he was actually admiring her dress; she started to pull it out of her closet more often after that confession). Once Maru was done explaining, Harvey and Lavender had locked eyes. She looked up at him questioningly. 

“Do you want to dance with me?” 

… 

The farmer immediately slapped her hand over her mouth in realization as embarrassment pooled in her stomach. _I can’t believe I just said that,_ she thought. Maru laughed at her earnestly while Penny giggled. Harvey, on the other hand, probably looked as embarrassed as Lavender had. Maru tried to stop her laughing when she noticed how embarrassed the farmer _actually_ was. “Sorry, farmer, we’re all taken for this year. But, maybe next year, _you’ll_ get to Harvey before I do!” Maru said, glancing over to Penny with a wide smile on her face. There was no malice in Maru’s tone, but Lavender had quickly said a goodbye after that, moving on to mingle with other attendees until the dance finally took place. After that moment of embarrassment, she left quickly, once the dance finished, planning on getting any profit from Pierre later.

In all honesty, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Harvey’s spinning form. The sky-blue suit he wore clinged to his form in a perfect way, making a blush rise to her face, as he twirled along with Maru. (Lavender had also implied that she absolutely loved his suit, after he made that confession about her dress. _Unfortunately, I don’t plan on going to a high school dance anytime soon,_ he said in response, _so I don’t think you’ll see it again until next year._ )

Walking back to her farm, empty basket in hand and sun setting, the embarrassment and overthinking began eating her up. She overthought everything she did and said during the dance, especially if it involved Harvey. That was until he saw the young woman leaving and ran up to join her. Harvey caught up to Lavender by the time she was entering the forest below Marnie’s house. He made his presence known by clearing his throat and murmuring out a small “Hello” in his baritone voice. “May I, uhm, walk you back to your farm, Miss Greene?” 

Face red, she nodded. Back in the city, she was known for her confidence and, even to a certain extent, flirtiness. But, whenever she was around Harvey, it was hard to get anything out, let alone a teasing comment. After walking for a bit, Harvey was the first to break the silence.

“Uhm, M-miss Greene...I just...I wanted to say that Maru and I are not together. That would be extremely unprofessional of us, as co-workers. Not that it’s any of your business, but-”

For the first time since the incident, a small smile grew on her face. Interrupting him, she clarified, “I had a feeling, after seeing the way she looks at Penny.”

Harvey chuckled, relieved the farmer understood. He sighed before saying, “I can’t say much more, but yes, you might be onto something. You’ll have to ask Maru, though, if you want more information about that one.”

“Doctor-Patient privileges?” Lavender said, with a cheeky smile.  
  
“No, it’s just that Maru’ll kill me.”

That comment sent the pair into a fit of giggles. The farmer was having such a nice time talking with the doctor that she didn’t realize how far they had walked. By now the two were at the lower entrance of the farm. Lavender began to initiate the fabled “long-good-bye”, until Harvey insisted on walking her all the way up to the small cottage she resided in. 

“If you still want,” Harvey says, “I’ll save next year’s dance for you?” He said it almost too quietly, afraid of how she’d react. 

“Hmm...I’m not sure,” the farmer says, quickly gaining her confidence to tease the sweet doctor, and promptly getting a flustered reaction from Harvey. “I don’t want to say yes to that, if it means I have to wait an entire year just to see you again.” At this, he laughs, still slightly nervous, but relieved that she still wanted to see him after today. 

“How about this Saturday? I’m sure I can scrounge up a nice recipe or order something from The Stardrop and we could have dinner?” He blurts out, looking down at the ground. Locking eyes with her would’ve been too much, too overwhelming. He would have lost his confidence midway through, leaving the girl hanging on his attempted-question as a result of his short-circuited brain. Harvey even looked surprised that those words came out of his mouth. 

“Of course, yes. I’ll bring dessert. I like most anything, but I can give you my phone number, in case you’re worried.” She smiled, and reached out to take his hand while the two had talked in front of her house. It seemed to comfort him and, even more, Lavender herself. 

He nods, squeezing her hand and bringing her back into some form of reality. “Alright, it’s a date, then.” Harvey’s face is almost completely a smile, with his grin so wide. He’s pretty, especially when he smiles, and it quickly became one of Lavender’s favorite sights.

The two had started dating (officially, bouquet and everything) around a month later. 

Now, a year later, she began running her fingers through Harvey’s hair as she reminisced about that day. _Maybe it wasn’t so bad_ , she thought. It had brought the two together, after all, despite the embarrassment that still came with the beginning of the dance. Maru was bound to tease the farmer about the memory tomorrow. She had been telling you all week how excited she was to dance with Penny for the first time, so Lavender’s blunder was bound to come up at some point. 

Harvey stirred awake, finally, and opened his eyes to look up at his girlfriend. “Good afternoon, sweetheart,” she says softly, keeping her hand in his hair. He hums in response, looking around, slightly disoriented. He sees their dog, Bee, snuggled up to his side and gives her a light pat on the head. She opens her eyes slightly, readjusting her head to lay on his lap.

“What time is it, honey?” sleep still evident in his voice. “I’m hungry.”

“I’m not sure, I left my phone inside.” Lavender pats his head slightly, mimicking what he had just done to Bee. He smiles in response, leaning into her hand even more. “But let’s go inside and make dinner. Is spaghetti okay? We can eat some of that bread I made the other day, too. Gotta carbo-load for the dance tomorrow.” 

Harvey shoots up to look at the farmer, face-to-face, nearly throwing the tan dog off of him. Bee gets startled enough anyway to lift her head up in worry. When she realizes nothing is wrong, she lays her head back down on the grass, Harvey rubbing her head lightly in apology.

“I forgot that it was tomorrow, I’m so sorry I never asked you!” He looks at his girlfriend, worried that she’d be angry or disappointed in him. But, Lavender simply laughs, cupping his face and giving him a light kiss.

“I always figured we were going together, you never needed to ask! Remember your promise last year? Plus, I figured that flower I gave you would be enough of a suggestion.” With Harvey off her lap, she scooted over to stand and stretch. Lavender offers Harvey her hand to stand up as Bee finally awakens to move inside with the two of them. 

“Ah! Yes, I knew that.” He said, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. Lavender shakes her head and laughs, thinking _Yoba, I really am in love with this dork._ He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, walking back to their shared cottage, much like that day, one year ago tomorrow. The house was now expanded, however, with a small hobby room for him, a larger bedroom and living room, and a kitchen (along with an almost unused “nursery-turned-doggy-room” for Bee). 

  
With a sky blue jazz in his hand (which would _perfectly_ match his suit), Lavender’s hand in the other, she realized that, yes, that first Flower Dance wasn’t so bad. But maybe, just maybe, the two could make this year’s even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I kinda wanna continue this, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
